Tension
by kaylquail
Summary: A training session between Goku and Vegeta takes an unexpected turn.


"Is that all you've got, Kakarot?"

The derisive half-laugh following Vegeta's words elicits a determined smile from Goku.

"You know I'm only getting warmed up."

The two men smirk at each other from opposite edges of the round gravity chamber. With a growl, Goku clenches his fists and allows an intense pulse of raw power to flush into his every extremity; his hair turns golden, standing on end as excess energy dances through it like a flame. His smile widens in the anticipation of the release that follows a good fight.

Vegeta chuckles, looking Goku up and down, then roars as he powers into a similar state. He's almost drunk on the strength of the power coarsing through him, but he knows he needs to tame it if he wants even a hope of defeating his rival.

Eyes narrow, smiles grow determined, and in a fraction of a second they're entangled midair in a frenzy of punches and kicks. For what feels like far too long to Vegeta they tease each other, easily blocking every flurry of blows that comes their way, laughingly exchanging derisive comments as each waits for the other to make even the tiniest mistake.

Goku is the first to slip up. Vegeta's fist collides with his cheek, sending him flying into the wall with a crash. Vegeta flies over to take advantage of his prone position, but he's already back up on his feet and ready for the next attack.

Nodding his head in the direction of the wall behind him, now complete with an enormous crack from where Goku made contact, he says, "We should really reinforce those walls for next time, huh?" and the urge to punch that goofy face of his again rises in Vegeta.

There's another blur of fists, grunts, laughter; this time it's Goku who lands a hit, sending Vegeta into the wall with another impressive crack.

Goku watches tentatively as Vegeta wipes a single bead of sweat from his forehead and narrows his eyes as he jumps to his feet. The growl that ensues is like an animal: low, guttural, utterly focussed on his prey.

"Warm-up's _over_ , Kararot."

Vegeta's strikes rain down so fast that if not for the movement of the air around them, it might almost look as though he's not moving at all. Goku grunts as he blocks them with equal speed. The easy smile on his face is getting harder to maintain without losing focus on the fight, but he'd never tell Vegeta that.

Goku roars as he turns the tide of the match, dominating with his own strikes. He's just a fraction quicker, ever-so-slightly more precise than Vegeta, but it's noticeable, and it pleases him far too much. As the energy rushes through him, increasing and pulsing with every forward thrust of momentum through his arms, he exhales something between a growl of determination and a moan of pleasure. Nothing makes him feel more alive than an intense sparring session.

Vegeta's heart sinks; the longer he fights and evades Goku's attacks, the more certain he grows that he cannot win – at least, not by skill alone. His mouth twists into a sneer as he wonders _why_ he can never win. What's so special about Kakarot, that he deserves such power?

This time, when Vegeta is too slow to dodge and succumbs to a devastating uppercut, Goku follows him to the ground, pinning him down on the hard tile floor. Vegeta wriggles beneath him, fighting to get an arm free from between Goku's legs.

"Is that all _you've_ got, Vegeta?"

Goku's voice is too light to be taken seriously, but that makes it all the more infuriating. Vegeta powers up as he struggles; his golden hair grows longer as energy charges through it. Goku responds in kind, taking himself to the next level as he wrestles with the surge of Vegeta's strength between his legs.

At some point in the stalemate, Goku looks down at Vegeta's flushed, sweaty face and realises he's hungry for more than the sweet taste of victory. Without giving himself the time to think it through, he allows the crackling power to take over him and presses his lips to Vegeta's.

There's a moment where both men freeze, but it doesn't last for long; the flow of energy through their bodies is powerful, and it needs to escape somehow. Rough, passionate kisses are as good a release as any.

Goku's hands find their way into Vegeta's hair; fingers tangle between static-laced blonde and tug. Vegeta's body trembles and shudders under Goku, who grins against Vegeta's lips. Drawing back slightly, Goku brings his hands back down towards Vegeta's chest, grabs the fabric of his training clothes, and tears them apart with a satisfyingly enormous ripping sound.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitches slightly at the destruction of his clothing, but, breathing hard, he quickly gets his revenge and gleefully rips Goku's clothes from his body.

His eyebrows involuntarily raise as his eyes flicker over Goku's body; energy radiates from every inch of his skin, his every blonde hair is standing on end… and, of course, Vegeta can't ignore his erect cock and the shock of hair around it, hard and quivering, pulsing with super-saiyan power.

Goku licks a finger, then moves it slowly down towards Vegeta's ass, teasing gently at first. His gaze moves between his own cock and Vegeta's, as if to compare them, but then his gaze grows hungry. His lips plant teasing kisses all over Vegeta's thighs and stomach, then down to meet his finger.

"Ka… _Kakarot_!"

Goku can't help but smile at the sound of his name in such a strangely vulnerable voice. Usually Vegeta's lips form his name with a special kind of disdain, reserved particularly for him… but then usually Vegeta isn't writhing on the ground with a tongue in his ass. It's refreshing to see the arrogant prince so submissive for once.

Goku's fingers dig gently into Vegeta's muscled torso as his warm mouth alternates between soft, tender licks and kisses, and hard, passionate thrusts of his tongue.

Vegeta growls and writhes, half out of ecstasy and half in shame. Kakarot's tongue is triggering cascades of all kinds of unfamiliar sensations, and it disturbs him just how much he's enjoying it. He can feel the raw energy radiating from Kakarot's hair tickling the head of his cock, eliciting a delicious ache that has his hips moving all the more.

Goku buries his face between Vegeta's cheeks for one final kiss, then draws back, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and grins that strangely innocent grin of his. He looks down at Vegeta's cock with curiosity, watching the gentle twitching for a moment, then traces a finger over the shaft.

He suppresses a chuckle at the sight of Vegeta's usually cocky mouth hanging open in utter submission as he waits for Goku's next move, then slowly moves his head downwards.

Vegeta grows impatient; with a surge of desire he grabs hold of Kakarot's head and pulls it towards him. As soon as Goku's lips close around his head, Vegeta forces him downwards and pushes his cock deep into his throat, growling as the pleasure builds – but the pleasure's fleeting.

Goku wrestles his hair free from powerful clenched fingers and pulls back into a kneeling position, smiling faintly as the prince twitches beneath him in helpless lust.

Vegeta watches, trembling with an uncharacteristic defenselessness, as Goku slides two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them for a moment, never breaking eye contact, and when he slowly draws them out they're nice and wet.

"Are you ready?" asks Goku softly, and the smirk that grows on his lips would normally look more at home on Vegeta's.

Vegeta's thoughts are a jumble of humiliation and hungry confusion. An irritated voice in his head asks, _Why must_ I _submit to_ him _?_ But it's quickly drowned out by the animal part of him that realises, with perturbation, that he _wants_ to submit. He gives an eager, wordless nod as Goku's fingers slide easily into his ass.

He wonders how Kakarot's fingers can so easily find just the right spot. _Why must he be so damn good at everything?_

Vegeta's moans begin as a barely audible growl, steadily increasing in volume and intensity until Goku's other thumb begins teasing at the beads of precum blossoming on the head of his cock, and suddenly he loses all restraint. He sounds just like he's powering up to fight, and in a way he is; every blonde hair on his body ripples with intense energy as it flushes through him.

Grinning, Goku replaces the fingers with his cock and growls with his own pure animal energy. He tightens his grip on the prince's cock and moves his hand in time with the gentle thrusts of his hips while Vegeta writhes in uncontrolled pleasure.

Seeing the arrogant Vegeta lying trembling in front of him, utterly at his mercy, is wildly arousing for Goku. He wonders if he'll ever forgive him once this is over and they've returned to their senses.

"Ka… kar…"

Vegeta never finishes his sentence. Goku keeps going as a fountain of white shoots up between them, splattering unceremoniously across Vegeta's face and into his open, panting mouth as his hair fades back to black. Watching the cum drip down Vegeta's cheeks and run onto his bottom lip, Goku feels his own climax building. He leans forward to kiss those sticky lips, and gives an involuntary shiver and growl.

With an impassioned roar, he pulls out and lifts himself to his knees as a string of cum flies onto the prince's face and body. He smiles for a second, looking vaguely pleased with himself, then leaps onto Vegeta and kisses the mixture of their cum from his cheeks and chin, laughing.

By now, Vegeta's sweet post-orgasm haze is clearing. He sits up suddenly and shoves Kakarot off of him, then grabs the nearest rag to wipe his face with.

Goku runs a hand through his own black hair. "Wow, we've kinda made a mess in here…"

Vegeta notices for the first time that the floor is cracked beneath him. He clears his throat and scrambles to his feet on shaky legs; he stands as proud and dignified as he can manage despite being naked, sweaty and sticky.

"Next time, Kakarot," he says stiffly. "I'll win."

Goku suddenly looks childlike as ever, sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor with one hand on his stomach. "I'm starving… How about we hit the showers and get a snack first? You know I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"If we must. I could certainly use a shower."

Goku suppresses a smile. "Right, showers and snacks… Then round two?"


End file.
